


Welcome to the Family

by Grimweaver



Series: Memoirs of a Listener [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Assassins, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimweaver/pseuds/Grimweaver
Summary: After the covenant kill and Lucien's second visit, Malkhai wastes very little time making her way to Cheydinhal, where she will begin her new life as a Dark Brotherhood assassin.





	1. Chapter 1

The original plan was to stay at __The Silverhome__ for a full week before leaving. It was unwise to head out before resting up fully, as the road to Cheydinhal was long and dangerous. But because I never received the expected payment for Rufio’s death, I had to take back a portion of the deposit from the innkeeper so that I could afford the trip. It never crossed my mind to ask Lucien about it until he was long gone and he never brought it up- at the most opportune time I couldn’t think beyond the lulling comforts he provided, and I can only assume that it somehow managed to slip his mind.  
Sure, I was a little irritated at first, but thinking back on what he did for me and the trouble my foolishness might have caused him, I felt that I owed him some patience.

On the way to Cheydinhal some memories of what occurred between revival and blacking out again came to me. You know how it is when you cannot remember what you dreamed about the instant you wake up, but you are reminded by real life encounters with connectable sights, sounds, and maybe even scents throughout the rest of the day- maybe not the whole dream, but enough of it to know what it was about. It was like that- except, of course, it was not a dream.  
The dagger catching the light of the sun reminded me of when I was lying on my side and coughing so hard that every muscle in my body burned, because it was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes.  
Breathing in the wind that swept down from the northeastern slopes, carrying a fragrance unique to the wilderness of that region, unlocked the memory of my head resting on his forearm as he tried to sit my limp body up- I had taken in that same scent while my face was practically buried between his shoulder and chest.  
Then there was a rather strange connection between biting into a fresh red apple and the very second I was revived- I’m sure that, after the full recollection is pieced together, this will make sense to me.

That’s really all I could remember at that point- my eyes were closed most of the time, so I had to rely mostly on familiar sounds and scents to trigger the rest.

 _Perhaps it’s enough to know that he saved my life, did not help himself to my bare and vulnerable body, and watched over me until morning. I should spare myself further embarrassment by allowing that which is not known stay unknown._ I thought.

I arrived in town on the 29th of Mid-Year, but decided to stay at the __Newlands Lodge__ until midnight. After all the walking and entanglements with bandits, beasts, and the elements I was in neither shape nor the mood for a first meeting. I didn’t know what was expected of me, but I felt the need to present myself well, and I didn’t think that could be accomplished if I looked like I had just wrestled with a family of boars and smelled like rotting fish marinated in sock sweat. I was so tired and preoccupied with everything that whirled around in my head that I was hardly aware of it until Dervera gave me that funny look when I checked in.

**~*~**

  
I had visited Cheydinhal a few times before, so I was already aware of the Abandoned House LaChance spoke of. Never before did I give much thought to why it had remained a hollowed-out shell of the home it used to be for so many years. There was always something more important for me to focus on than an old and rundown structure. But once I was instructed to seek it out, it was all I could think about. I began to wonder about the locals and their count.

 _Surely by now they should be at least suspicious._ I thought. _Who knows, perhaps they are fully aware of the Dark Brotherhood’s ‘secret’ residence and are either too afraid to speak up about it, or paid well for their silence and cooperation. I’m sure I will find out soon enough._

Once through the front entrance, and down the hallway that led to the basement, I beheld the ‘Black Door’- engulfed in an intense red light and emitting a rhythmic and otherworldly drumming sound. I found myself lost in the artwork carved into it, trying to make sense of what I was seeing- I’m sure that the elf woman is supposed to be the Night Mother, as for the children and why she has a dagger held up… at the time I believed they represent all who have and will become assassins of the Dark Brotherhood, and she is protecting them. I couldn’t imagine at the time the gruesome truth that disturbs me even to this day, as a Listener of the Dark Brotherhood.

“ _WHAT… IS THE COLOR… OF NIGHT_?” I heard a voice call out. I knew I was going to be asked a question, but I was not ready for the door itself to ask it- I, a grown woman, almost piddled on spot.  
“S…Sanguine, m-my Brother.” I replied, clutching my shirt over where my heart hammered wildly against my chest, as the door then opened itself.  
“ _WELCOME… HOME_.”  
“Th… thanks?” I stuttered, then cautiously entered the Sanctuary.

True that it was a representative that came to me on behalf of the Night Mother, inviting me to become a member of this Family- that I established a covenant with them through Rufio’s death, and he trusted me well enough to permit my access to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. I still felt like an intruder.

Much to my surprise, right at the end of the hallway proceeding the Black Door was a female argonian dressed in standard Dark Brotherhood armor, ready to greet me as though she somehow knew I was going to enter that very second.

 _‘ _…nothing of you is unknown to the Dark Brotherhood, for you are now part of the Family.__ ’ I remember Lucien saying back in Vilverin, and at that time I thought it was hogwash.  
__So it is true__ _._ I thought. __Then if they haven’t already, they will eventually know about…__

I brushed off the crawling paranoia and focused on the present moment, entering the Main Hall and returning the argonian’s warm smile.

“Sincerest greetings and welcome to our Sanctuary, dear Sister!” She beamed, with arms wide open.  
“Thank you. You must be Ocheeva.” I replied, allowing her to embrace me.  
“I am! And you are Malkhai… that’s how you pronounce it, right? Almost like the mineral?”  
“Yes, perfect. But how did you-“  
“Lucien told me all about you, and I must say he described you perfectly!”  
“Oh yeah?” I asked, as my eyes nervously searched around for him. My stomach knotted up and my cheeks grew sore with another burning blush. “So he’s here already?”  
“Not at the moment. He dropped in several hours ago, sparing only enough time to give me a few important details. The Black Hand keeps him very busy- he isn't here very often, and when he is it is usually for a short while. I’ve been appointed Mistress of the Sanctuary- he trusts me to keep things in order during his absence.”  
“Ah.” I gulped, thinking about the next major concern. “What exactly did he tell you about me?”  
“Heh- don’t you worry, Ms. Ale’Zandre. He said nothing but good things. You must’ve made quite an impression.”  
“I… suppose.” I shrugged, then thought back to everything that had happened since our first meeting, searching for anything I might have said or done that was worthy of high opinion.  
“Now then… normally we’d give a new recruit an assignment right away, but the Speaker is going to have to go over a few things with you first. So until then, just relax and help yourself to anything you need. The others are out and about with their own work, but they’ll all be here tomorrow evening for sure.” Ocheeva almost turned to leave, but a sudden thought stopped her. “Ah… but first, I should show you to the Living Quarters. There is a gift waiting for you there.”

 _ _Another gift?__ I thought. __They keep doing these things for me, and all I’ve done for them so far is complete one binding contract.__

I followed Ocheeva through the large double doors off to the right-hand side. The hallway snaked down to a fairly large room, with several twin beds off to the right and a large dining area on the opposite side. We stopped at the bed in the far corner, whereupon a large rectangular package wrapped in burlap had been placed.

“That?” I asked.  
Ocheeva nodded. “This will serve you well, should you encounter any contracts that require utmost stealth and discretion.”  
“Thank you, Ocheeva.”  
“You are so very welcome, dear Family member.” Ocheeva paused to heave a long sigh as she looked back toward the hallway. “My apologies- as much as I’d love to explain more, I have a lot of work of my own to do that should be finished by morning. But if you have questions or concerns do not hesitate to come to me. I’ll be in my quarters.”  
  
I bowed with a smile before she left, then turned back to the package.

The reality of my place within the Dark Brotherhood truly began to sink in when I unwrapped the gift. It was official Dark Brotherhood armor, as new as the Blade of Woe was on the night it was given to me.

Included was an envelope with my full name written in bold and elegant lettering. I pulled out the letter and began to read it.

 

 

>  
> 
> __Dearest Malkhai_ _
> 
> _If you are reading this, it means that prayers for your safe journey have been answered. I trust that you were welcomed by your new Family with wide open arms and the eagerness to assist you._
> 
> _This is standard issue armor of the Dark Brotherhood. It is enchanted with a light deflection spell and custom-made to ensure that it is as comfortable as it is sturdy and strong- if something doesn’t fit right let Ocheeva know. Adjustments can be made, and it will not cost you anything._  
>  _It’s highly recommended that you wear it while carrying out your orders, but know that in most cases you are not required to. Don whatever armor you believe serves you best, but do reserve this for special assignments that demand representation of the Dark Brotherhood._  
>  _Oh the many things I could cover in this letter, but it is perhaps better to save it for the evening I return, which will be the 30th of Mid-Year._  
>  _I look forward to speaking with you again, Dear Sister. Dread Father be with you._  
>    
>  _~Lucien LaChance_

“By Nocturne’s tits, that’s tonight!” I gasped. My heart leapt into my throat and the palms of my hands began to sweat- as if I wasn’t stirred up enough by receiving a warm and flowery letter from the entrancing rogue.  
  
I would’ve liked to try it on, but knowing that there was a big day ahead I decided to catch up on all the sleep I’d lost on the road.

Believing that I had covered all the important details in my journal after spending about two hours writing them all, I had enough mental peace for a restful sleep. The bed was a lot more comfortable than it appeared- only minutes passed before I fell into a deep slumber. .

**(End of Part 1)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was gradually awoken hours later** by the clanking sound of ceramic cookware, low whispers bouncing off the stone walls, and the steady rise of a stomach-churning aroma of baked delights. The rest of the Family members had gathered at last. Though I wanted to get up and meet them all, I ached more for rest. The bed was far more comfortable than it looked, so much that I was content to stay melted into the soft sheets and fluffy pillow for a few more hours. That is, until I heard someone make some noise about it.

“Still out like a light.” I heard someone say. “It’s almost six past midday! Shouldn’t we wake her up?”  
“No, Gogron… let her sleep a few more minutes.” Another said.  
  
“Wha? si…. six past--??” I cried, then made myself dizzy by sitting up too fast. “How did that happen?! So sorry!”  
“Relax!” Ocheeva laughed. “We’re just astonished that you had slept like a log this whole time. Did they never let you sleep at the Arena?”  
“Oh…um…heh… yeah but not on anything this comfortable. Fer the last um… six’r seven months… nothing but bedrolls.”  
“You poor dear!”  
“It’s alright… you get used to it.” I sort of lied.

I looked around and noticed that the dining table was being set up already- a wave of dread swept over me, realizing that the Speaker was due to be there soon. I excused myself and made a hasty beeline to the washrooms, where I changed into the usual quilted doublet and tan skirt. As I walked back out to join the group, I was startled by a young blond-haired woman running up to me.

“I just can’t believe it’s you!” She cried. “My name is Antoinetta Marie! It is so nice to meet you at last! I am a fan- fancy that you became our new Sister! Oh! This is just fantastic!”  
“Thank you. Nice to meet you.” I replied, allowing her to give me a tight hug.  
“Dragonheart! Oh! I just love that name! How’d you come up with it?”  
I shrugged. “It just came to me… the word ‘dragon’ seemed to have significant meaning for some reason.”

“I know why!” I heard a loud and heavy voice pipe in. Out from behind a pillar a giant orc emerged and stepped forward. “Hey, the name’s Gogron gro-Bolmog! I’m also a fan. I’d hug you too, but Ocheeva told me not to- hehehehe!”

I could see why.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” I said with a smile and a small wave. “Nice to meet you, Gogron. Malkhai Ale’Zandre.”  
“Yes, yes… we’ve all learned your name. I also know that you are the Hero of Kvatch as well! I betcha you got dragons on the brain after that whole Akatosh thing- that’s why you call yourself ‘Dragonheart’!”

The whole room gasped.

“Hero of Kvatch? YOU??” Cried Telaendril, the little bosmer lady. “The One that Closed the Oblivion Gates? The Champion of Cyrodiil? The—“

“Yes.” I replied with a forced smile.

I had hoped that my contribution to “ _The Jaws of Oblivion_ ” (One of a dozen or so books based on the event) would be the last time I ever had to tell the story. I grew tired of having to repeat it- I dodged the Happy Hour folk in the pubs and inns, walked the streets at dusk under cloak, then tried to disappear altogether by holing up in the Imperial Arena. How ironic that for the first time in years I had something to say that was worth listening to, yet all I wanted to do was cease to exist until I could recover from the ordeal- I had just spent several weeks running from one place to the other, getting very little sleep, fetching items for people too lazy or busy to do get themselves, and then watched as Martin Septim sacrificed himself to save all of Tamriel. I wanted to tell everyone who asked to read the blasted book if they wanted to know so badly, and leave me alone to reflect and mourn.

But I wanted this group to trust me as much as I wanted to trust them, even if it meant breaking the ice by telling it for about the hundredth time. I did, of course, exclude details that would raise suspicions about prior affiliations. And since it was apparent that they all had a morbid sense of humor (judging by some reactions to gruesome parts), I couldn’t leave out the one hilarious story about the Dremora.

“…so… haha… so I punch him so hard he staggered back… into one of the mines lying about the pathway!!” I laughed.  
“OH! He stepped on his own trap! I love it when that happens!” Said the argonian male, whose name I learned is ‘Teinaava’.  
“It gets better!! His body… hehe… went flying into the air… and… hehe… and came down on another mine—then…hahahaa… that mine blew him into another one, then another one, then another—finally it stopped when what was left of his body fell into the lava! Nyyrrooom—SPLASH! HAHAHA! It was the funniest thing I’d ever seen in my life, and it’s such a shame I was the only one to witness it!”

Now, while the story was amusing it was not what lit up the table with knee-slapping, side-popping laughter- it was laughter itself, as both Gogron and I had an out of control snort fit between bursts. What’s worse, Antoinetta is a ‘wheezer’.

I arched back and shot a mad cackle at the ceiling, then caught a black figure off to the left that I hadn’t seen there before and turned my head to look.

Upon the realization that it was Lucien, a sudden panic swept through me and crippled my balance. I let out a loud gasp and fell back onto the stone floor. An already riled up group busted gut over it- even a warm chuckle fluttered out from the Speaker’s throat as he smiled down at me.

“Ehehe…heh…um… hello… w-when did you get here?” I asked him, wiping the tears out of my eyes and trying to regain seriousness.

“When Martin asked you to collect the Armor of Tiber Septim.”  
“Wow. That was a while ago.” I said, climbing back onto the chair while facing him directly. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice… ahem… um… anyway, nice to see you again Mr. LaChance.”  
“Nice to see you, Ms. Ale’Zandre.” He purred, then turned his attention to Ocheeva at the opposite end. “I apologize for the lateness, my dear. But certain duties kept me away for longer than I anticipated.”  
“We understand- no need to apologize, sir.”

Ocheeva stood up to grab the first of several dishes to go around the table. My but the food smelled so delicious- warm and fluffy potato bread, honey-glazed boar, lemon seared salmon, potato and cabbage stew, chicken dumpling soup with carrots and peas, so on and so forth- oh but it was as much of a relief to the gut and soul as it was to the eyes!

  
Long into the late night the entire Family continued to exchange stories and jokes, and I got to learn a few names and basic details about each individual. I tried to distribute an equal amount of interest to everyone, yet LaChance's presence had such a strong pull on my mind that I had difficulty paying much attention to what everyone else was saying.  
While the others filled the room with their voices as they yacked away, he just listened quietly while taking neat bites from his plate and sipping his tea, responding every so often with a faint smile or short commentary. What a stark contrast to the LaChance in Vilverin and Bravil. But the way he would look through a person rather than at them gave the impression that it wasn’t because he didn’t care to engage with the group; there was something weighing heavily on his mind this evening.

“Haha! Oh… I sure do like our new Little Sister, Lucien!!” Gogron said with a mouth stuffed with food, spraying his area of the table with little bits and pieces. He reminded me of the time I watched a squirrel shove too many nuts in his mouth. “I am so glad that you saved her!”  
“Oh!” I blushed, turning away from him and looking directly at Lucien. “He told you about all that, huh?”  
“No…” Lucien answered, shooting a glare at Gogron over the rim of his mug, then at the Mistress. “…he told Ocheeva.”  
“I only told Vicante!” Ocheeva insisted.  
“And I told no one!” Vicante said.  
“I overheard it and told Gogron.” Antoinetta confessed. “What’s with all the hullabaloo?? I think what he did was admirable, what any good Speaker would do for one of his own! It didn’t sound like a hush-hush detail to me!”

I was too embarrassed to give a response, so I just turned my eyes down at the plate without a word and picked away at the peas with my fork.

“Um… anyway…” Gogron went on, pausing to swallow and belch before loading his fork with another large chunk of boar meat. “…Lucien said you almost drowned, but never told us how that happened. Were you fight’n something? Like werewolves? Trolls? Mudcrabs?”

Much to my relief, it seemed that Lucien had left out all the embarrassing parts of the story.

“Demons.” I answered, after thinking about it carefully for a few seconds. “I uh… wasn’t strong enough to fight them… the uh… potions I used while combating them… did more harm to me than good.”

I looked back at Lucien, who simply closed his eyes and nodded in approval.

“Huh! Those buggers can sure put up a nasty fight! Luck was on your side though- they usually burn their victims to a crisp! Can’t very well resuscitate a pile of ashes now, can ya?”  
“Hehe… yeah… well… you’d be right about that! His name does mean ‘The Luck’!” I laughed. Oh that was so corny, but it got a few good chuckles, especially from LaChance.  
“Very good, Ms. Ale’Zandre.” Lucien said with a smile, then changed the subject. “Oh… by the way… I’ve been meaning to ask you, Teinaava…”

  
**~*~**

  
After a while the food was reduced to sparse table scraps and the group began to disperse one by one. Nearing ten o’ clock, when it had been whittled down to just the two of us, it was decided that the casual Family get-together had officially come to an end.

“Well…” He said to me, wiping his mouth softly with a napkin before folding it and placing it on the table. “I believe it is time that we have that discussion now, Ms. Ale’Zandre.”

I nodded, then quickly downed the rest of the cider before getting up and leaving the room with him.

“You seem to be getting along well with everyone.” He began, as we strolled down the hallway. His pace was slow and relaxed, but he kept a straight posture, with his hands clasped behind his back and head held high.  
“Yeah. So far so good, I suppose.” I replied.

I’m quite certain that, despite my efforts, I failed to hide signs of the various tensions arising in all sorts of places. Just the sight of this elegant shadow walking beside me made my whole body quake.

“Thank you, by the way.” I said in a low voice, after looking about to make sure no one else was around.  
“For what?”  
“You could’ve told Ocheeva everything, you had every right to… but you didn’t.”  
“It was not necessary.”  
“I swear to you, I’ve never done anything so stupid like that in my life before, and I never will again.”  
“I sincerely hope not.” He turned his head slightly in my direction, but kept his eyes fixed at the doors ahead. “Considering everything you’ve been through, all that you’ve survived, and the promising future that awaits… you should have better respect for yourself.”

I froze in my tracks. When he noticed this he stopped and looked back at me with a puzzled expression.

“What all do you know about my past, Speaker?” I asked.  
“Apparently… more than you remember.” He answered.

_What, have we crossed paths before? Do I know you? What on Nirn—!?_ I wondered.

Sensing that I was about to press him further for a less vague answer, he stopped me by bringing up a hand and veering slightly off topic.

“But we’re not talking about your past tonight, Dear Sister.” He said, pulling a chair out from a small table he’d set up in between the two pillars and motioned with his hands for me to sit. “We’re going to discuss your future. Please, have a seat.”

As I did so, he sat in the chair on the opposite side and took several books out from a knapsack.

“Now… first things first… as a member of the Dark Brotherhood, you must abide by the Five Tenets- they are the laws that guide and protect us.”  
“Alrighty.” I said, then leaned forward on the table and listened attentively.

“The Five Tenets are as follows:

  
Tenet 1: Never dishonor the Night Mother.  
Tenet 2: Never betray the Dark Brotherhood or its secrets.  
Tenet 3: Never disobey or refuse to carry out an order from a Dark Brotherhood superior.  
Tenet 4: Never steal the possessions of a Dark Brother or Dark Sister.  
Tenet 5: Never kill a Dark Brother or Dark Sister.

To do any of the above is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Now… do you have any questions regarding this?”

“Not regarding that.” I answered. “It’s pretty straightforward and common sense stuff, really.”  
“But you do have questions.”  
“Yes. Who is Sithis and the Night Mother, exactly? Or rather, what are they?”

“Hmm… how does one best describe our Dread Father…?” He crossed his arms and leaned back while giving it some deep thought, staring down at the floor as if the perfect description might be written on it somewhere. “Imagine a perfect, cloudless midnight- cold as winter ice and shrouded in shadow. He, whom we call Sithis, has many other names- chaos, doom, discord. He is of the Void… and is the Void.” He then laughed at himself. “Sounds like malarkey, I know, but…”

“No… that was very elegantly put... but then just about everything you've said so far has been. It hits my ears like poetry." I admitted. I can't believe I said that aloud.

“Uuheheh..... thank you.” He chuckled bashfully and tugged at the collar of his hood, then went on. “As for the Night Mother, she is the Bride of Sithis and—as the name should suggest— the Mother of every Family member. Our spirits are sent out into the world from her shadowed womb, destined from the very beginning to answer her call to reunite with our Brothers and Sisters and devote ourselves completely to their will… no matter who we’re physically born to or how we are brought up.”

She also serves as a mediator between Sithis and their Children. Only the Listener, the highest ranking member of the family below the Matron, hears her voice and receives instructions directly from her. He (or she) then delivers the orders to either of the four Speakers (Or all of them). We are to never deny her or refuse to carry out her orders, because to do so…”

“Will… _invoke the Wrath of Sithis_.” I answered, and dared to imitate him a bit because I’d been in a good jesting mood since dinner.  
“Very good.” He chuckled.

“Now… it is my understanding that Speakers are like… recruiters… but I take it there’s more to them…er.. you…than just that.”  
“There certainly is. A Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood is a member of the Black Hand—the ruling body of the Dark Brotherhood. One of my duties is to seek out exceptional individuals, such as yourself, and offer a place within the Family. I am also responsible for the safety, wellbeing, and… occasional reprimand… of every individual that is adopted into this group.”  
“Heh… like a shepherd that leads the flock… or maybe even, like a surrogate father of orphaned children.”  
“Yes.” His smile grew wide and his eyes softened. “I do like to think of it that way, to be honest.”

Lucien placed the stack of books, carefully bound together with twine, upon on the table in front of me.

“It is all in these texts, which I hope you will read through in your spare time. This bit of common knowledge barely scratches the surface, however. There is so much more to tell, but that’s information for another time, when you have earned the privilege to have access to it.”

_Even now there are more mysteries and secrets to learn- how intriguing_. I thought.

I was a little disappointed when he stood up and turned towards the entrance, thinking that ‘going over a few things’ was going to take at least an hour.

“It is late.” He said. “My but time at the table went by so fast. I do apologize, Ms. Ale’Zandre- I have to cut our time together short again and retire to my quarters.”  
“Don’t worry about it. There’s always next time, right?”  
“If there is to be a next time it won’t come for a few weeks. There is… much work abroad that must be done. Nevertheless, I will be following your progress.”  
“If?"  
“Well... we are assassins. There is always uncertainty in our line of work.”

_There is more to it than Lucien was willing to tell- I will try to pry it out of Ocheeva or other Family members sometime this upcoming week._ I thought.

“Hmmhm. One more thing before I go...” He chuckled lightly under his breath, then brought out a coinpurse from the inside of his robe and jingled it in his hand. "For Rufio."  
“Oh!" I gasped.  
“Three-hundred Septims. I hope it is enough.”  
“That’s… yes… yes, thank you! I… I did wonder about that… but, after all that had happened, I thought it…”  
“It is what you earned, Dear Sister. My sincerest apologies for failing to give this to you earlier.”

Lucien walked over and placed the purse in my hand with a couple light pats. “Thank you… for everything.”

I caught a flash of a boyish smile before he turned around and disappeared through the doors.

__For ‘everything’??__ I wondered. __He’s been hinting at something and reveling in this head game since the first meeting! What the bloody hell??__

It all began to make sense to me when I saw “Divine Indulgence” stamped on the side of the bag, then connected it with things he had said:  
_“You have given more than you know.”  
“Thank you Malkhai… for everything.”_

“BY the GODS!! _LUCIEN!! WAIT_!!” I cried out, bolting at high speed out of the sanctuary to catch up with him.

But he was already long gone.

_Great._ I thought, feeling the weight in my head getting heavier. Amid an already brewing storm of anxieties over this new journey in my life, a rogue wave of emotions and memories began to rise from where they had laid dormant in the greatest depths vaults of my mind for years. It was a wonder that I had gotten any sleep at all that night, but I somehow managed to do so. 

**(End of Part 2)**


End file.
